User talk:Azuchi67
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aether Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 18:54, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Whoops, sorry. Restored now Gabriel456 (talk) 23:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) you can do a better job with that soul forging page. The applications should have links attached to them with the name of that specific page taht's linked to. oh and sorry for not leaving a signature earlier.Squidbaby (talk) 18:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC) SF Take a look at this for what pages are supposed to look and to be more clear/specific what your power is supposed to be about. From what I get from it, you seem to mean it's some kind of combination of Life-Force Constructs, Soul Projection and Power Infusion... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, August 23, 2014 (UTC) for one, when you send a person a message, u press the signature button on the top. I forgot to do that at first but you're supposed to do that. To answer your question i made it look like other pages. I added an infobox and placed information and your pic in it and put your video at the bottom. In all honesty, someone wants to delete your page because it didn't make much sense and it was a combo of different pages. Look at "Symbolic Power" page, i created that and i'm sure you were going for that.Squidbaby (talk) 20:42, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I only edited the top from "Soul Forging is the ability to" to just "The ability to", to fit with the other pages (while also putting the words after to in bold), spell-corrected a few words, and fixed spacing in the users Gabriel456 (talk) 20:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC) In all honest i kind of expect you to try to enhance your page and i'll consider helping you. I didn't make the page out of malice, i liked your page but it was on the verge of being deleted so that's why i made my page to preseve your idea by making a better composed version. i wanted to see if you liked it.Squidbaby (talk) 21:05, August 23, 2014 (UTC) To keep your page, change the content. Oetsu Mimaiya can turn a soul (asauchi) into a solid weapon known as a zanpakuto. try doing that and look for pages that you believe is related. And plus people will always want to edit your page so they can make it better so dont get defensive, this is an online community that works together.Squidbaby (talk) 21:14, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Let me take over. I think i know how to save your page from deletion.Squidbaby (talk) 21:32, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm done so check out the renewed page.Squidbaby (talk) 22:23, August 23, 2014 (UTC) it's okay but you don't need to make up variations and stuff. It's a little unnecessary. Actually the variations should be non-existent since those fall in the associations category.Squidbaby (talk) 23:05, August 23, 2014 (UTC) yeh that's right but what you have in variants are just methods on how people utilize the power no a variation. A variation is like (Fire manipulation/Black Fire Manipulation) or (Water Manipulation/Ice Manipulation). Not every power has a variant therefore you shouldn't force one onto your page.Squidbaby (talk) 23:14, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Alight,lLike i said earlier, put those things in variations into associations if you want to keep them. When making a page, utilize another one as a model to organize your new creation.Squidbaby (talk) 23:25, August 23, 2014 (UTC) No, model your page after "Enhanced Forging". That's the best thing you can do. I erased a lot of stuff because it's unnecessary.Squidbaby (talk) 23:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC) There's a person who said that Soul Forging has too much on it. You need to condense it. Get rid of the discrepancies needs to be deleted, it's unnecessary. No one needs to know every single detail of a power, from each and every show. Let their Wikia handle that and hack away at the limitations. Pick and choose which ones you want to keep because it would be better to at the most have half of what's already there.Squidbaby (talk) 23:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Note Capital letters exist, please use them especially when making a power. Might also run spell-checker. Pics are supposed to include explanation to what they contain, ie. the user and series. That's explained on Page Creation and Details. It's sub-power of Soul Manipulation because it manipulates the soul, ie. does something to/with it. Check SM's or any other powers sub-powers to see what I mean. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Soul Regeneration Covered by Soul Healing and as repeat deleted, you could move the pic/users to SH. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Capital Letters Please start using them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:54, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Time Skip We already have Temporal Reload and Temporal Restarting which do pretty much the same thing. You might want to start checking the main power (Manipulation) you're basing the power you're planning to do to see if there are similar ones already. Capital letters and please start using spell-check. When you describe the power, go for the basics: short, direct and to the point is the way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:15, August 26, 2014 (UTC) IP When you describe the power, go for the basics: short, direct and to the point is the way. In other words, cut the Capabilities to the bone, it's way too big. And again: capital letters are your friend. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Symbiotic Absorption Sounds like a pretty good idea. Smijes08 (talk) 21:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC)